Danex
Please do not use the High 1-B key in VS threads as of now. Thank you. Summary Danex is a dark being who supposedly appeared randomly within a major universe. After he showed up, he started terrorizing entire planets of people. His abilities then allowed him to cover every planet in a deep darkness. He would sometimes come up to planets who's wills were manifested as spirits, who would drive off the darkness unless defeated. Danex was very careful about which planets had spirits, and which ones he could defeat. Danex eventually stumbled upon a planet with an unusual amount of life on it for the lack of a spirit. He decided to cover this planet in his darkness, but as soon as he landed on it, he was ambushed by the spirit, who had been hiding her presence in preparation for him to arrive. The resulting fight had not lasted long, as the spirit's ambush gave her the advantage needed to finally defeat Danex. However, Danex wasn't the one to not have a trick for this kind of situation, and had survived the fight, albeit very weakened and with the loss of many abilities. He went into hiding for a while to scout out the planet, but the "chaos" left in his personality only grew after some time, and he suddenly became chaotic and lashed out at people, namely Prince Nomber. The fight with Nomber had lasted much longer than with the spirit, but as Nomber fought and Danex survived his blows without signs of faltering, Nomber used his smite energy to wipe Danex out. Danex's essence, while in the Zero State, drifted off back towards Chaos by pure luck. He was able to regenerate back to his original form due to the energy of Chaos. He reveled to everyone in the general area that he was trying to turn everything into a place like Chaos. The darkness placed on the planets were actually molding them and warping the physics around them. Most chaos entities did not like this, as they wished to keep variety in reality. After Danex was shunned by everyone, he proceeded to do a quick study on Chaos and decided to do the one thing nobody there would think to do. Danex started to merge with the entire realm and take control. Everyone fled the realm as soon as they heard about it. It wasn't long before Reality Manifesters showed up. They told Danex that what he was doing was not a favor to Chaos or its entities. He responded by attacking. While Danex was overpowering the Reality Manifesters for a moment, he was hit with a blow that destroyed his entire body. While he had learned of the Freed Essence technique soon after being born, he did not have any skills or practice controlling the essence alone, let alone fight with it. His attempts to make another body and insert himself into it were met with it being instantly destroyed by the Reality Manifesters, it did not take long before he died. Appearance Danex's true appearance is that of a skinny man. His shoulders are not very broad, and his arms and legs are somewhat skinny. His skin is a darkish red color and he has a pair of straight horns on his head. He has short hair that is usually combed to the side. Despite his skinniness of body, arms, and legs, his appearance is not feminine. His clothing generally consists of dark colors, usually a black shirt with dark blue jeans, with a black belt (not the one in martial arts). In some cases, he wears a tuxedo with a black coat that he always keeps on with his tux. This is the only case where he wears something white, as the shirt in the tux is white. Danex's appearance while he was outside of Chaos wasn't too much different, with the exception of him being completely black and not having horns. However, he sometimes appears in different forms, such as that of a dragon, spider, or even just black mist. All of his forms (except mist) are surrounded by black mist, covering most of his body. If he is actively in combat, the mist turns into a dark red color. Personality Danex is mostly known for how controlling he is. He must have control over his situation, no matter what, or else he breaks down and loses his sanity. This had been a problem even before he ever left Chaos. This commonly resulted in whatever project he may have been working on to be destroyed, and commonly land him in a spot where he had even less control, causing him to become more chaotic as a result. This would repeat itself until he lost consciousness. He always forgot about the situation afterwards. This is what led him to start making everything like Chaos so he would have more control over everything. An aspect that showed itself after he left Chaos, he can be quite sadistic. Those who are not Chaos entities are seen as scum. Danex likes to torture a few of them slowly and painfully until they die before covering the planet in darkness. His most common way of doing so is by spreading Chaos Flames all throughout their body, mind, and soul, just letting it fill them with pain until they die of sheer pain. He is also known to cause emotional pain by using Chaos Flames to cause irreversible injuries to people one cares for. This aspect of personality isn't too prevalent, as Danex will only do this to a few people before covering the planet and moving on. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Danex Origin: Faiverse Gender: None. Perceived as male. Age: Hinted to be millions of years old, although is actually immeasurable due to his status as a Chaos Entity Classification: Dark Being, Chaos Entity | Same | Chaos Entity Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Chaos Weight: 126 lbs Height: 5'9" Likes: His own body Dislikes: Those who oppose him Eye Color: Black | Brown | Black Hair Color: None | Brown | None Hobbies: Shrouding things in dark clouds Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Deceased Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Himself Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 6-B | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see in pitch black darkness), Immortality (Type 1. Confirmed by many characters to be unable to age), Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Fire, Teleportation, Reality Warping (Within darkness. Includes Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it (Has trained his mind, allowing him to use it to fight as well as being able to break down someone's mind), Soul Manipulation and Resistance to it (Has also trained his soul in the same way as his mind), Durability Negation and Resistance Negation (via certain techniques), Matter Manipulation (via an Aura, can be turned on or off. Passively rips matter down to its quantum particles next to Danex), Power Nullification (Also via an Aura, passively negates "special effects"), Shapeshifting (Can change his form into things such as a dragon, spider, or even just mist), transforming into mist gives him Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (His body in Chaos in a state not of body, mind, or soul, or even of existence and non existence. This state however is NOT transcendent of all reality. He traded this for the conventional body, mind, and soul when he left Chaos. Although he can use just his essence to achieve a non-corporeal state), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit the mind and soul, as well as Chaos Entities), Regeneration (Mid Godly. In Chaos only. Chaos Entities react to the energy of Chaos by restoring their selves to their original form should they suffer injuries or be erased, even coming back from a state of existence and nonexistence erasure), Resistance to Durability Negation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (The spirit of An could not instantly use her abilities to full effectiveness), Darkness Manipulation (Should resist his own ability), Blood Manipulation (Doesn't have blood, or anything that could be thought of as blood), Biological Manipulation (Isn't composed of anything biological), Matter Manipulation (Not affected by his own aura, which is confirmed to extend inside of him), and Power Nullification (Also not affected by his own aura) |-|Weakened= None of prior except Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it, Soul Manipulation and Resistance to it, Power Nullification (This affect of his aura stayed), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Power Nullification |-|Return to Chaos= All previous but enhanced to his new level, Reality Warping (By being merged with Chaos, he has a hold on reality far greater than the high end Reality Manifesters, being able to control all of the laws and functions of an entire realm), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (Reality warping on this level usually results in these abilities), Durability Negation (Via Reality Warping), Immortality (Types 1, 2), Body Control and Creation (Scaling from Reality Manifesters. Should be able to control his bodies, create them, and even separate them from himself entirely), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (His level of power made his own concept meaningless. Doing anything to it normally won't affect Danex, as he is entirely separated from it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Is on par with the spirit of An, which is the entire planet. Also nearly destroyed everything on the planet in their fight by just shock waves. Can cover planets in darkness and potentially destroy them. Has once created a planet out of pure darkness) | Country level (Was severely weakened, but still able to fight on par with Prince Nomber, and actually destroyed an entire kingdom, and everything within its territory) | High Hyperverse level (Was merging with and would have eventually absorbed Chaos, a realm within the Faiverse at least comparable to the others, all of which have some infinite dimensional plane of existence within them. Chaos is said to be one dimensional level above the top of the main Dimensional Hierarchy, which has an infinite amount of layers, each of the infinite dimensional ones split into more layers one dimension above, which those split, and so on. Can fight against Reality Manifesters from the top of this dimensional hierarchy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of traveling between solar systems within minutes. Can keep up with the spirit of An, taking their fight around the planet before most of anyone, including Prince Nomber, who had no idea that this fight was the cause of the deadly shock waves) | FTL+ (Kept up with Prince Nomber) | Immeasurable (Was merging with Chaos, and is able to keep up with high end Reality Manifesters, who experience time dimensions as spatial dimensions and can travel them freely), would eventually become Omnipresent within Chaos (Would eventually merge with Chaos completely, allowing him to be within all of it at once. It was stated that his absorption of it would allow him to become the size of Chaos) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Country Class | High Hyperversal Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from the spirit of An, and can tank his own attacks reflected back at him) | Country level (Can take hits from Prince Nomber) | High Hyperverse level (Merged with and almost absorbed Chaos, can tank non-durability negating hits from high end Reality Manifesters, such as those on the top of the main Dimensional Hierarchy) Stamina: Infinite. Has proven to be completely inexhaustible, as he had gone through everything he had with 0 signs of being tired, and has been unaffected by the numerous stamina drains he has been victim of. Repeatedly stated to have infinite stamina. It was also shown and stated that entities from Chaos do not tire, and cannot rest. Range: Standard Melee Range. Interstellar with most ranged abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has shown no special knowledge or skills. Most of what he does is going from planet to planet and terrifying people before laying it in darkness. Although he has a lot of years of experience on him, and thus has collected at least some level of skill though such, although anything learned is likely just basic. The only intelligence he really gained is from Chaos. There is no difference in intelligence between his weakened and full power forms. Weaknesses: Is not very experienced in combat against equal beings, with his only worthy opponents having been spirits of planets. His lack of experience is most prevalent with his essence, making him relatively easy to kill if he must rely on the Freed Essence technique. It is possible for Danex to burn himself with the Chaos Flames. Feats: *Fought the spirit of An, who is confirmed to basically be the planet itself *Terrorized countless amounts of planets and covered them in eternal darkness *Even while weakened, fought Prince Nomber. *When he returned to Chaos, he started to merge with it. Would also eventually absorb it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaos Flames: Flames just like the ones that appear in Chaos. These flames are not like normal flames, as they do not require oxygen to burn. They burn on all known states of existence except essence, Zero State, and states that transcend reality. Danex has the ability to create and manipulate such flames, using them against his opponents or to torture people. These flames negate durability as well as mind and soul resistance. *'Sphere of Chaos Flames:' Danex places the Chaos Flames in a sphere placement to create an arena in which his opponent cannot escape without getting burned to death near instantly. Despite its intention, one can still teleport out of it. *'Hell:' Traps the target's mind into a state where the target only sees and feels a hellish landscape. This hell has boarders that when broken, only reveals more hell. This hell is filled with things such as fire, lava, and brimstone, all laid out in a way that makes the place seem like a big death trap. While the target is trapped in this infinite hell, Chaos Flames burn their mind from the inside out. While one with a strong mind could overcome the hell, this won't get rid of the Chaos Flames. Freed Essence: Most living things in the Faiverse will instantly die if their essence gets separated from all bodies. This technique can bypass this a little by letting the user survive with only an essence for a limited amount of time. Danex learned this technique soon after birth, but has never had proper combat experience with it, or even experience with it in general. This causes him to have difficulty controlling himself with this technique, and gives nearly no ability to fight. While he can use Chaos Flames and darkness manipulation while using this, he find great difficulty doing so and opts to find another body before he dies. Danex's level of this technique is low, so he can only survive (by his perception of time) for a minute or so before dying. Key: Base | Weakened | Return to Chaos Note: All known states of existence simply means all states of existence in the Faiverse. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Faiverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Creation Users